<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Mey Rin by grelleswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208987">Saving Mey Rin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife'>grelleswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Collaboration, F/F, Grelle and Bassy love their human dearly, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle and Sebastian rush to Mey Rin's aid after their lover is shot during an attack on the Phantomhive estate. </p>
<p>Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff, Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Mey Rin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings for gun violence, blood, and mentions of bullet wounds.</p>
<p>Bapy and I contributed equally to the manuscript.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian smirked as he raced downstairs and threw another fistful of knives at the latest group of foolish humans parading in. He was surprised that they’d managed to enter at all, with Finny out there hurling as many heavy objects (usually tree trunks) as he could and Mey-rin already on the roof picking them off one by one with perfect aim.</p>
<p>Oh, well. The invaders’ sorry attempts would end here.</p>
<p>It amused him, how startled they were at being met by the head butler. Did they expect the earl himself to sully his hands with their worthless blood? While the young master knew how to shoot a gun, he definitely couldn’t handle this level of combat.</p>
<p>A few of the well-armed men riddled his human form with bullets, but that was an easy fix. He simply expelled them from his body and tossed them back to the horror-struck buffoons like an adult returning a child’s ball that fell across their path.</p>
<p>All in a day’s—or night’s, in this case— work, really. Once these forces were cleared, he could return to making plans for tomorrow’s luncheon.</p>
<p>Hm, what to prepare…</p>
<p>But before Sebastian could come up with options for his master’s meal, his keen ears heard the telltale sound of a window shattering. Sebastian spun around just in time to see Grelle Sutcliff’s grand entrance from the drawing room.</p>
<p>“Miss Sutcliff? I wasn’t aware you’d be joining us this evening,” Sebastian remarked, quirking an eyebrow. Then another man barged in, little caring if he interrupted the lovers’ greeting. Sebastian locked eyes with Grelle, awaiting her response as he grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and sliced his neck clean open.</p>
<p>“I saw that quite a few humans on the daily to-die list were scheduled to meet their end here, and I just <em>knew</em> there would be excitement in store! Can’t a woman have a little bloody fun with her lovers?” Grelle laughed. Another attacker entered, lunging towards her. Grelle whirled around with the fluid grace of a tigress and plunged her scythe into his midsection with gusto. Crimson blood sprayed from the wound. When Grelle turned back to grin at Sebastian, he saw that a fair amount had spattered her face. She reached up and deliberately smeared it down her cheek. “My favorite makeup…the blood of my enemies!” she trilled, striking a pose.</p>
<p>“It’s a good look on you,” Sebastian smiled, his eyes turning scarlet. Grelle Sutcliff’s vicious beauty in combat always filled him with dark exultation. A worthy mate! “But I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for killing these mortals prematurely, <em>rufina</em>.”</p>
<p>Grelle waved aside his concerns. “Nonsense, darling! They’re going to die anyway, so no one will care if I off them a little ahead of schedule. Now, onto more important business, where is our Mey Mey?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes crinkled fondly. “Still on the rooftop, exterminating the vermin.”</p>
<p>“Let’s keep her company, then!” the reaper exclaimed. “A threesome with my loves!”</p>
<p>The demon chuckled. “Always happy to oblige a lady.”</p>
<p>Grelle grabbed ahold of his arm above the elbow, and in a trice they had “leapt” to the roof. Some distance from where they were standing, Sebastian saw their Mey Rin. Her glasses were pushed to the top of her head, allowing those owl-like eyes to scan the ground below for intruders. Sebastian only sensed a few souls racing desperately about the premises—she had done her work well.</p>
<p>“<em>Dead</em> gorgeous,” Grelle sighed dreamily, and Sebastian had to concur. Russet hair blown back, gaze steely with determination, delectable figure shown to perfection as she stood silhouetted against the sky…exquisite. They watched proudly as she took aim and fired. Sebastian sensed a pathetic life snuffed out of existence mere moments later.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Grelle swore. Sebastian’s head whipped around, and he saw what she had spotted. Crouched in the shadows on the rooftop not too far behind Mey Rin, a figure stealthily pulled out a pistol. Sebastian froze in horror.</p>
<p>“<strong>Fuck</strong>,” Grelle snarled, racing forward in a desperate attempt to halt the attack.</p>
<p>“Watch out, Mey!” Sebastian shouted as he took off after her. His heart lurched painfully in his chest when he saw that cursed finger pull the trigger.</p>
<p>For once, the bullet seemed to outpace the demon’s supernatural speed. Mey Rin staggered forward within seconds of hearing her loves and the sound of the pistol being fired.</p>
<p>Pain exploded in her shoulder before she had time to react, and a scream of agony escaped her as she collapsed.</p>
<p>The maid could do nothing but lie there and listen to the roar of Grelle’s death scythe tearing at flesh, along with a barely garbled howl from the man who’d shot her.</p>
<p>The next thing she could make out was Sebastian’s voice frantically speaking to her. The butler touched her arm and shoulder carefully as he did so. He must be trying to free her arm from the confines of her dress sleeve, to inspect the wound thoroughly. But it felt like plugs were stuck in her ears, and shoved in tight, keeping her from making out any words at all. The part of her mind that <em>was</em> aware tried to make sense of it. She…this must be...her body going into shock…</p>
<p>“THERE!” Grelle roared, finally pulling away her scythe from the gruesome remains now splattering the manor’s roof. “That’ll show you not to mess with a lady’s true love, you bloody bastard,” she growled, and raced to get back to the love in question.</p>
<p>Her heart sank at the sight as she ran closer, though, and she dropped to her knees next to her demon.</p>
<p>“Bassy, please tell me she’ll be all right!”</p>
<p>“She likely will be,” Sebastian confirmed, albeit with a worried growl. “But we should bring her inside and get the bullet out safely to assure her recovery comes sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my Mey Mey! Her eyes look so haunted. Is she in shock?” Grelle rose with the demon as he cradled their precious human close to his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes, and it’s no surprise that she is, as this has never happened to her before…” The demon’s eyes glowed with raging hellfire the likes of which only the damned had seen. “And when I get my hands on whoever sent that man, I will make sure this never happens <em>again</em>,” he promised in low, menacing tones.</p>
<p>Sebastian pressed his hand firmly to Mey Rin’s wound to quell the flow of blood. His glove was instantly stained crimson, a sight that caused his stomach to tie itself up in knots. The demon’s heart pounded as furiously as any mortal’s. If that bullet had struck an artery…but they didn’t have time to spare. He carefully picked Mey Rin up, cradling her awkwardly with one arm while his other hand continued to apply pressure. Grelle hurried to his side to help him support Mey Rin, whose face had gone chalk-white. Those beautiful brown eyes were glazed over in uncomprehending pain.</p>
<p>“We need to bandage her up <em>now</em>,” Grelle said, voice strained with tension, though Sebastian could tell she was trying to put on a brave front for their injured maid.</p>
<p>“Can you take us to the kitchen? We have gauze and disinfectant there.”</p>
<p>Grelle nodded. “It’ll be all right, my sweet girl,” she whispered to Mey Rin. After planting a quick kiss on her forehead, Grelle grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder (physical contact was required for a reaper to take a companion when they leapt), and, after a blurry few seconds, they stood in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sebastian closed his eyes, forcing the whirlwind of frantic thoughts to settle into some semblance of calm. He directed Grelle to the appropriate cabinet, and she frantically rifled through its contents before dashing back—deadly efficient.</p>
<p>Sebastian gently lowered himself and Mey Rin to the floor so that the maid lay across his lap. The fear and pain emanating from her soul were excruciating, as were the tears that sprang to her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m…it ‘urts, Sebastian, it ‘urts so bad…” she whispered. Her lips trembled, and the tears began streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“I know, dearest, but Miss Sutcliff and I are here. There’s nothing to fear, I promise,” the demon said, as much to convince himself as Mey Rin. His free hand moved to caress her cheek, and Grelle knelt beside them.</p>
<p>“Deep, calm breaths, my sweet. Being shot is terrifying as hell, but it’ll be harder to stop the bleeding if your heart’s going a mile a minute,” the reaper said soothingly. She met Mey Rin’s panic-stricken gaze. “Inhale, hold, exhale. Can you do that for me, darling?” she coaxed, holding the maid’s hand. A wobbly smile appeared on Mey Rin’s face, and her ragged breathing began to settle down.</p>
<p>Now that that was taken care of, Sebastian needed to assess the damage. What if the bullet had ricocheted, fragmented...? He concentrated on the presence of the damned thing that had harmed his beloved. The demon let out a shaky sigh of relief when he detected the lead object lodged in Mey Rin’s shoulder. Though uncomfortably close to a few of them, it hadn’t ruptured any of the major arteries and seemed to be intact. Thank the nine circles! His mind raced to decide on the best course of action. Although they could leave the bullet at it was, Sebastian didn’t like that prospect; the lead might leach out and poison Mey Rin a few years later. Having far keener senses than a human, Sebastian was confident that he could extract the bullet without causing further injury, but would kitchen knives be sterile and precise enough? He didn’t want to take any chances with his precious Mey. Of course, when you had a form you could change at will, there were…alternatives.</p>
<p>Sebastian spoke to the maid as tenderly as he knew how. “I’m going to see if I can remove this wretched bullet, dear. It may hurt, but I’ll be done in a trice, I swear it.”</p>
<p>“O-okay,” Mey Rin squeaked, though she couldn’t stop herself from trembling. Grelle squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly. “Relax and focus on me, Mey Mey. Don’t you worry about a thing. If Bassy couldn’t handle a little bullet, what kind of butler would he be?” The last sentence was uttered in a perfect imitation of Sebastian’s voice, and Mey Rin giggled in spite of the grave circumstances. Grelle beamed, even as shadows of worry lingered behind her eyes. Meanwhile, Sebastian swiftly removed his hand from the wound, and a dark, shifting tentacle rose to plug the gap, reaching deeper for the offending object.</p>
<p>Mey Rin continued to look into her reaper’s lovely green eyes, having gotten used to the strange sharp teeth long ago. By now, all the maid saw above her was a beautiful, passionate woman who was clearly trying her best to comfort her. And this was much appreciated, especially when she started to feel the strange sensation of something else entering the wound where the bullet was.</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and squinted as she tried with every ounce of strength to hold back shouting, to stop herself from jolting up and away from the pain.</p>
<p>Grelle lowered her head further, bright red locks draping her poor girl’s face.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’ll be all right, it’ll be fine,” the reaper cooed, moving her hand to stroke that sweaty jaw and brow.</p>
<p>“Almost… almost…” Sebastian hissed. A tiny bit of his essence encircled the bullet and very, <em>very</em> carefully pulled it out.</p>
<p>Sebastian had never had to do this. Not like this. With his own body, pushing out bullets and other such things was a simple reflex.</p>
<p>But Mey Rin was a human.</p>
<p>HIS human.</p>
<p>At this point, the demon admitted to himself that if he harmed Mey Rin, even by accident, he would be filled to the brim with regret.</p>
<p>Thankfully, centuries of learning to have a light touch when necessary finally paid off as his black essence slipped out, quickly reforming into a hand that held the dreaded bullet. He and Grelle then disinfected the wound and bandaged Mey Rin’s arm.</p>
<p>Her head lolled, eyes open but glazed.</p>
<p>“Sweetie?” Grelle asked when she noticed this. “Mey Mey?” she asked again when the woman’s body drooped in their demon’s lap.</p>
<p>“Fear not, <em>rufina</em>,” Sebastian quickly assured her while adjusting their human’s weight a little. “She’s simply passed out. I think it’s fine in this case, now that the true danger has passed. Let’s let her rest and recuperate.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank goodness.” Grelle sighed. “I swear, this woman is going to be the DEATH of me…”</p>
<p>“Hush now. You know as well as I how fragile humans are,” Sebastian smirked, confidence starting to return now that the crisis had been averted. They both rose to their feet.</p>
<p>However, his confidence was short-lived as the head chef took that moment to rush in.</p>
<p>“Oi, Sebastian! Where the hell were you? I thought we were keepin’ to the plan for you to take the main floor, why’d yer—”</p>
<p>Bardroy’s voice faltered at the sight of the butler standing there with an unconscious Mey Rin in his arms, her arm dangling out of its sleeve and covered in a bloody bandage. Not even the vibrant red-headed oddity that was Grelle Sutcliff surprised him more.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he swore, frantically scratching his scruffy head. “What the hell happened?!”</p>
<p>“Mey Rin’s been shot,” Sebastian replied. After the ordeal they’d all been through, he frankly didn’t have the energy for a lengthy explanation.</p>
<p>Bard’s cigarette fell from his lips. He viewed Mey Rin as a sister, not just a comrade-in-arms, and distress smothered his spirit like the smoke that permeated a burning building. Bard had lost his share of friends on the battlefield; did this spectacle bring back those tragic memories? “Is she—” he croaked out.</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s alive, and should recover, but I fear it will take some time,” Sebastian said. “Has the enemy been eliminated?”</p>
<p>Bard ran a hand through his hair and cast another worried glance at Mey Rin. “Got all the bastards…well, Finny an’ I kept one o’ ‘em alive in case yer wanted t’ interrergate ‘im.”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt his lips curl in what, if Bard’s disconcerted expression was anything to go by, must be a devilish smile.</p>
<p>“It would be a <em>delight</em>,” the demon hissed. They’d pay for hurting Mey Rin. Oh, how they’d pay.</p>
<p>“I trust you’ll let me join you?” Grelle purred in his ear. “After we’ve tended to Mey Mey, of course.”</p>
<p>“By all means. But onto our first order of business—we need to put her to bed. Bard, you come with us; we’ll need someone to keep watch over her while Miss Sutcliff and I question our uninvited guest.”</p>
<p>The three quickly made their way to Mey Rin’s room. Sebastian laid her down with infinite care, and he and Grelle tucked her in. Her face retained that uncharacteristic pallor it had acquired, but she seemed peaceful. Grelle bent down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. Sebastian petted her hair compulsively. He needed confirmation of Mey Rin’s presence, proof upon proof that she had survived. It was with considerable reluctance that they withdrew, leaving Bard to pull up a chair and take one of the maid’s hands in his.</p>
<p>Still, as demon and reaper strode towards the room where the sole remaining miscreant had been bound and gagged, Sebastian felt a twinge of dark satisfaction. After the fright they’d suffered, he intended to return the favor with interest. Grelle’s eyes glittered like those of a predator that had just spotted its next meal.</p>
<p>“How I love to play the butcher! We’ll paint his final moments pretty, pretty red, shan’t we?”</p>
<p>Sebastian sensed his teeth sharpening to fangs in vengeful anticipation.</p>
<p>“Most definitely.”</p><hr/>
<p>After cleaning up the mess they’d made (they’d gotten carried away, but Sebastian wasn’t sorry in the slightest), the two hurried back to Mey Rin’s room. Bardroy sat alert, a faithful sentinel.</p>
<p>“How is she?” Grelle and Sebastian both asked at once.</p>
<p>“Sleepin’ easy. No fever or nuthin’, neither,” Bard reported with a smile of relief.</p>
<p>“Well done. You may go now. You and Finnian should try to get some rest for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“But Mey Rin—”</p>
<p>Sebastian held up a hand to ward off his protests.</p>
<p>“Miss Sutcliff and I will tend to her for the rest of the evening. I can assure you we’ll give her the best of care.”</p>
<p>Bard wavered, but finally relented. With a quick “G’night, Mey Rin,” and a brotherly squeeze to her hand, he departed. Grelle and Sebastian sat on the mattress on either side of her and gazed down at their human. Her breathing was slow and even. She looked surprisingly peaceful, considering how close her brush with death had been. The reaper reached out and lightly placed her hand on Mey Rin’s chest, over her heart. Sebastian instinctively put his hand atop Grelle’s. <em>I’m still here</em>, Mey seemed to tell them with each rise and fall of her chest. Sebastian heard a sniffle, and looked up to see that Grelle had tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>She trembled. “Oh gods, what a night. Bassy, what if we’d <em>lost</em> her?”</p>
<p>Sebastian touched his forehead to Grelle’s, noticing to his chagrin that his own eyes had grown watery. How peculiar.</p>
<p>“I know, I know.” His free hand moved to stroke Grelle’s hair. “But we saved her, Miss Sutcliff, and I swear on my aesthetic that we will heal her.”</p>
<p>The reaper laughed at that particular phrasing.</p>
<p>“<em>Just</em> on your aesthetic, little Sebas?” she asked while wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>Sebastian looked openly confused at this question, which had come out of nowhere…the reaper knew how much personal aesthetics meant to him.</p>
<p>“Of course, on what else would I swear?”</p>
<p>Even as he asked, truly curious where she was coming from, there was a nagging feeling that he should’ve already understood.</p>
<p>Grelle seemed to think a moment before smiling to herself and closing her eyes. She shook her head briefly and replied with a quiet, “Oh, never mind.”</p>
<p>She didn’t feel like pressing the issue just yet. They’d cross that bridge eventually, but for now their focus should remain on Mey Rin.</p>
<p>After another peaceful interlude where they sat in the same spot on the bed and kept their eyes glued to their human, Sebastian broke the silence with a sigh and took out his pocket watch.</p>
<p>Grelle knew what that meant.</p>
<p>“Time to face the bratty music, eh?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Sebastian muttered, and promptly leaned in to kiss his saddened lady. “But you know I will return once he’s in bed.”</p>
<p>While Grelle accepted the kiss, she still frowned.</p>
<p>“If he <em>will </em>go to sleep once he knows there was a sneak attack that took out Mey Mey and caught you, his demon butler, off guard.”</p>
<p>“Now Grelle—"</p>
<p>“Don’t “Now Grelle” me, Sebas, you know damn well I’m right!”</p>
<p>Sebastian grimaced, his mind racing to come up with a solution.</p>
<p>“Well, we certainly won’t force Mey to continue working while she heals. Even my young master is not that unjust. He’ll understand that, while she may be inhumanly efficient with sniping, she is very much mortal in other respects. Although, as I said earlier, this has…never happened before.”</p>
<p>His eyes drifted back to the sleeping human in question, that constant concern rising in his gut. He almost wanted to check his own vitals to see if everything was still intact.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh!” Grelle gasped, breaking the demon’s train of thought just in time before he felt too enveloped in these emotions to risk leaving the bed.</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it, <em>rufina</em>?”</p>
<p>“I know this is a long shot, darling, but…what if I offered to take her place for the time being?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.</p>
<p>“You—you want to take Mey’s place, and help guard the manor and the young master?!”</p>
<p>Grelle struck a heroic pose, bending her arm to flex her powerful biceps.</p>
<p>“Why not?! I may get in a little trouble back at work, but it’ll be worth it to stand in for my precious Mey Mey!”</p>
<p>As much as Sebastian inwardly wanted to embrace his beloved and cheer at her sudden display of kindness, he was instantly reminded why this couldn’t possibly work.</p>
<p>“I’d love to be wholly on board with this, Miss Sutcliff, but aren’t you forgetting you severed any chances of my master trusting you when you killed his aunt?”</p>
<p>Hence why they always had to sneak around like this in the first place…</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, what other option will he have? Go one guard short? Give that little Snake chap from the circus a gun?”</p>
<p>Sebastian snorted at the mental image of Snake toting a gun, but he shoved it aside and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Of course not, but I doubt this’ll be an easy sell, <em>rufina</em>.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but it’s worth a try, isn’t it?” Grelle gave him puppy eyes and held up Mey Rin’s limp hand, gently rubbing her own cheek over the palm while she implored Sebastian. “For her?”</p>
<p>A longsuffering sigh answered her, but the demon smiled.</p>
<p>“Very well. I will try my damnedest to sway him.” He gave the delighted reaper a kiss, and then moved to kiss Mey Rin’s hand, as well. “Stay here and watch over our human, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Gladly, my sweet, soft Sebby,” she purred.</p>
<p>This had the intended effect of making the heat flare up in Sebastian’s face. He rose and hurried off to his young master.</p><hr/>
<p>Ciel had grown impatient and a little suspicious after it took a whole hour for one of the servants to confirm that the threat had been neutralized.</p>
<p>It certainly sounded like everything was settled. Neither shouts nor gunshots echoed from outside or downstairs.</p>
<p>But that did not explain why his usually impeccable butler had not arrived straight after to confirm he was unharmed and prepare him for bed.</p>
<p>The boy was seconds away from <em>commanding</em> the demon to come when he appeared at last, nothing amiss that he could see.</p>
<p>Sebastian bowed deeply at the waist.</p>
<p>“My sincerest apologies for the late arrival, my lord. Unfortunately, a matter came up that I had to see to at once in the midst of battle.”</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” Ciel snapped, the obvious translation being, <em>What was so much more important than coming to your master?</em></p>
<p>“Mey Rin was attacked from her position on the roof, my lord.” Sebastian stared into that single blue eye to impress upon him how serious this “matter” was. “One of the enemy managed to wound her in the shoulder with a pistol before he was…taken care of.”</p>
<p>“He <em>what</em>?!” The boy roared, straightening up from his slouched position in his chair and planting his hands on the arm rests.</p>
<p>“Do not fear. Mey Rin was tended to. Hence why I took much longer than usual. I managed to remove the offending bullet, and her wound was quickly sanitized and dressed.”</p>
<p>“Will she be able to carry on, then?” the boy asked, propping up his elbows and steepling his fingers.</p>
<p>“That is the current issue. She needs bed rest for the wound to heal properly. It might be aggravated if she goes back to work too soon.”</p>
<p>“And how long will this be, Sebastian?”</p>
<p>“In her case, likely up to ten days.”</p>
<p>Ciel’s eyebrows scrunched up, and he gazed thoughtfully off into space. His next words were not exactly what the demon had expected.</p>
<p>“Where were you when Mey Rin was injured, Sebastian?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s lips parted. As per the order to “never lie,” he was about to say exactly where he had been at that moment. However, after three years of playing this game with the brat, he knew that the boy already had the upper hand. He should obfuscate where possible.</p>
<p>“I was clearly unable to stop the bullet from hitting its target, if that’s what you’d like to know, my lord,” he finally said.</p>
<p>“You claim it was a surprise attack, Sebastian. The likelihood of Mey Rin herself telling anyone as much immediately after being shot is very low. You had to have been on the roof yourself to know for certain that she was caught from behind.”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt irritation turn to outrage, but he quelled it, maintaining a bland expression.</p>
<p>“You are a very good detective, my lord, as you have proven time and again. But I frankly do not see why you must play that role now, when I am merely telling you what happened to your loyal servant, and debriefing you on the current situation.” He smiled a little, tilting his head. “Do you still doubt me after all these years?”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, Sebastian. This is a matter of uncovering what your role was in this debacle.”</p>
<p>“I told you, sir. I took care of her wound.” He raised his hand, revealing the blood-stained glove he hadn’t yet had a chance to throw out. “Do you believe me now?”</p>
<p>The boy went still as a statue. He’d seen blood plenty of times in the course of his Watchdog duties, but he was clearly hard hit.</p>
<p>“What happened after you saw to Mey Rin?”</p>
<p>“Bardroy met me in the kitchen, and informed me that the filth had been cleaned from the estate. He also told me that he and Finny had kept one unfortunate soul alive for interrogation.”</p>
<p>Ciel decided to skip the particulars.</p>
<p>“What did the bastard say, Sebastian?”</p>
<p>This made the demon smile. “Oh, not much. He was quite stubborn up until his last breath, I’m sorry to say. But from what I observed, he was new to the area, and presumably his companions were, as well.”</p>
<p>“An up-and-coming organization trying to climb the ranks, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, and they certainly have advantages… few crime families have snuck up on one of our own like that before.”</p>
<p>Ciel lifted an eyebrow, immediately hearing the bitterness in the demon’s tone. He had a feeling it was not related to anything involving himself, but concerning what had happened to their maid.</p>
<p>“So, this means we have to be on high alert for future attacks,” Ciel frowned thoughtfully. “And with our sniper recuperating, that’ll be harder to manage.”</p>
<p>And thus Sebastian saw his opening for Grelle’s idea.</p>
<p>“I have a suggestion, if I may be so bold, my lord,” he cautiously ventured before the young earl could come up with anything himself.</p>
<p>“Out with it.”</p>
<p>“You and I are both aware of how dea— ah, efficient grim reapers are, yes?”</p>
<p>“… Considering one almost killed you, yes.”</p>
<p>Sebastian instinctively wanted to argue, but no, no…he needed to stay on topic!</p>
<p>“Well, young master, what if we allowed a reaper to help us during these ten days that Mey Rin is convalescing?”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyebrow twitched noticeably.</p>
<p>“You, a demon, actually suggesting the help of a grim reaper?”</p>
<p>“I know it seems odd, but it would be easier than hunting down a human as unique as the other servants. Especially considering reapers usually tend to come to us.”</p>
<p>“You mean Sutcliff, don’t you, Sebastian?”</p>
<p>“Why, that’s—”</p>
<p>“Sebastian.” Suddenly, the boy was out of his chair, blue eye blazing with indignation. “Why do I get the strangest feeling that that reaper is already <em>here</em>?!”</p>
<p>“Now my lord, there’s no need to get so riled up, especially so late at night.”</p>
<p>“Sebastian—”</p>
<p>“Even if the reaper was here, she is currently not in this room with us, yes?” </p>
<p>“SEBASTIAN!”</p>
<p>“Please lower your voice. The rest of the household have likely retired by now. You wouldn’t want them to—”</p>
<p>“I <em>ORDER</em> YOU TO TAKE ME TO WHEREVER THAT BLOODY REAPER IS <em>NOW</em>, SEBASTIAN!”</p><hr/>
<p>Grelle heard the young earl several seconds before she saw him. Judging from his tone and volume, he was in a state of high dudgeon.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, letting <em>that person</em> muck about in the middle of an attack on the manor!”</p>
<p>“My lord—”</p>
<p>“I don’t want excuses, you bloody demon!”</p>
<p>This wouldn’t do. Really, the little brat was going to wake dear Mey Mey if he kept this up. Sighing wearily, Grelle rose and flung open the door. An actress should enter the scene with style. The earl skidded to a halt. A sorely chastened Sebastian stood at his side, looking like he’d been through a war. Grelle shot him a sympathetic look before turning her attention back to the wrathful bluenette.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” she said in as cheerful a tone as she could muster. Might as well try to keep things cordial.</p>
<p>The Watchdog shot her a withering look that would have felled a more timorous soul. “Spare me the pleasantries, Sutcliff,” he spat out contemptuously. “You have no business here.”</p>
<p>“My <em>business,</em> as you may recall, is <em>death</em>, and there’s certainly been plenty of that at the Phantomhive manor tonight. I just happened to be assigned to reap the souls of those buggers who came to call.”</p>
<p>“And flirt with my butler, no doubt,” the earl interjected, wrinkling his nose as if a foul odor had assailed his nostrils. “Come to think of it, that’s probably why he let Mey Rin get shot—because you were running around making a bloody nuisance of yourself.”</p>
<p>Both demon and reaper stiffened with rage, and Grelle thought she saw Sebastian’s eyes darken with remorse. He was supposed to be the perfect butler. Of course he blamed himself for Mey Rin’s injury, and here the damned brat was twisting the knife in the wound.</p>
<p>“YOU—” Grelle started to shout, before Sebastian shook his head firmly and pressed a finger to his lips. The reaper exhaled slowly through her nose and crossed her arms. Only with difficulty did she rein in her temper. <em>Do it for Mey Rin</em>, she reminded herself.</p>
<p>“Demons have their flaws, but Bassy didn’t <em>let</em> anything happen to Mey Me—to Mey Rin. He helped save her. But she’ll be out of commission for a while, so why not let death lend you a hand in the meantime?”</p>
<p>The child sneered. “If your performance as a butler is anything to go by, I’d rather do without. Besides, do you expect me to trust the person who killed my aunt?”</p>
<p>The words hit Grelle like a punch to the gut. She’d been expecting this, of course, but that did nothing to dull the pain of lost love. Despite her resolve, she flinched.</p>
<p>“Those were vastly different circumstances, young master, and Grelle bears us no ill will. She’s also far more competent than she initially led us to believe,” Sebastian jumped in. Grelle felt a warm surge of gratitude. Her Bassy always had the right words for any occasion.</p>
<p>“But why would Sutcliff care about Mey Rin in the first place? What were you doing in her room, anyway?” the earl asked crossly, clearly unconvinced. A sharp little blighter.</p>
<p>“We ladies are sentimental creatures, and helping a dear acquaintance is the least I could do,” Grelle purred. Far too complicated to explain that she and Bassy were both Mey Mey’s lovers; the pipsqueak probably wouldn’t know what to make of that!</p>
<p>His icy blue eye glowered silently at Grelle before he spoke. “Take me to her. I want to see her condition for myself.”</p>
<p>As they entered the room and the Phantomhive caught sight of Mey Rin, his mouth set itself in a thin, worried line. The boy hurried to her bedside. For a while, he just stood there, gazing at the slumbering maid with a deeply troubled expression. He was a delicate little thing, and Grelle imagined that seeing one of his private soldiers in this battered condition must be a harsh blow.</p>
<p>“You’re certain about the ten days?” he asked finally, that blue eye downcast.</p>
<p>“At the very least, my lord. Considering the forces this new enemy has at their disposal, it’s inadvisable to be one staff member short. Grelle’s expertise would be a benison to us.”</p>
<p>The earl pinched the bridge of his nose with a weary air. Fatigue was probably getting to him at this point.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, if I did let Sutcliff…assist us…can you keep the reaper in check?”</p>
<p>“Most definitely.” The demon winked at Grelle behind his master’s back, and she had to suppress a giggle.</p>
<p>The boy straightened. Fixing his butler in an imperious gaze, he declared, “Very well. I shall allow this miscreant to substitute for Mey Rin, but you must ensure that Sutcliff does not cause trouble. If the reaper poses a threat to us at any point during Mey Rin’s recovery, I expect that threat to be eliminated immediately. This is an order.” Sebastian’s jaw tightened. One of the dangers of their unconventional courtship was the possibility of him being commanded to oppose Grelle. But with Mey Mey’s well-being on the line, Grelle was willing to take the risk.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s settled, you really should be getting to bed, young master,” Sebastian added. “Grelle, can you stay with Mey Rin in the meantime?”</p>
<p>“Anything for you, my dearest darling Bassy.” She grinned at the earl’s nauseated expression. Oh, she’d toe the line, but the next few days were going to be interesting.</p><hr/>
<p>Early the next morning, Mey Rin finally stirred.</p>
<p>She felt absolutely horrible, too.</p>
<p>What time was it? What day was it? What had happened while she was out?</p>
<p>The girl grumbled and rubbed at her eyes, though she knew it would do nothing for her sight in such complete darkness.</p>
<p>But suddenly, a flicker of candlelight appeared, and she turned a little to see a form lying beside her, mostly white, with black blotches here and there…</p>
<p>“Sebastian?” she mumbled, her own voice so tired and dry that it surprised her.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s I. Don’t worry, dear,” the demon responded in a whisper so gentle it felt like a caress. Mey Rin lowered her head back down on the pillow.</p>
<p>Sebastian ran his fingers through her messy locks, and the girl sighed, calm settling over her.</p>
<p>“How is your shoulder? May I have a look at it?”</p>
<p>The girl took a moment to answer, as she needed to recall why Sebastian was asking her such a question.</p>
<p>“Oh,” She finally got out, and then tried to sit up for her lover.</p>
<p>“Easy, easy, now,” Sebastian admonished, shifting so he was even closer and tenderly grasping her arm to hold it steady.</p>
<p>He gripped the bandages, unfurling them slowly and just enough to get a peek.</p>
<p>And then his fingers very carefully pushed on the area surrounding the bullet wound.</p>
<p>Mey Rin jerked away, a noiseless yelp emerging from her mouth.</p>
<p>“Mm, wha? Mey?” Grelle muttered as she was woken up, feeling the girl inadvertently push herself against the reaper’s body.</p>
<p>“Oh dear! My deepest apologies,” Sebastian said, trying to make amends by moving closer to the poor human and shushing her, dipping his head down to kiss her face, especially where he felt it heat up and her tears slip down. “Shhh, it’s all right. I won’t do it again, I promise. I was merely trying to check how sensitive it was now. Shhh, please, I-I’m sorry, Mey. Please just let me redress it, and I’ll let it be.”</p>
<p>“My poor little Mey Mey,” Grelle cooed as she came to grips with the situation and embraced the girl. “It’s still very painful, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes…” the girl whimpered, nodding while she let her demon get some new wrapping to redress the wound. It was a lot harder to deal with that she thought it’d be, yes it was.</p>
<p>But now that they were awake, Mey Rin had to take the chance to ask her bedmates some questions.</p>
<p>“How…l-long was I asleep?”</p>
<p>“Roughly nine hours, give or take,” Sebastian answered, but even saying it himself made the demon realize how bad it sounded for a human to be unconscious that long following an injury. Especially when said human was important to him…</p>
<p>“Can I get you anything dearest? Food? Water?” He asked her.</p>
<p>Mey Rin ran her hand up through her hair and groaned. “W-Water, please,” she croaked.</p>
<p>Instantly, the butler vanished, but only a second later he returned with a glass of water.</p>
<p>Mey Rin gratefully drank it while Grelle couldn’t help chuckling. “Show off. I thought you weren’t allowed to do little things like that.”</p>
<p>“For the young master, yes, I must resort to doing things as humanly as possible. However, he never set the same stipulations on what I do for others.”</p>
<p><em>Especially anyone dear to me</em>, he thought as he slipped back into bed and curled up next to the girl. He started to purr as soon as she’d drank her fill, handed the glass back, and snuggled next to him in turn.</p>
<p>“So…does the young master…know about what ‘appened?” She continued, though this question made fear and anxiety rise up within her. Not everything was coming together yet, but the implications of what had happened were surging to the forefront of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Reaper and demon glanced at each other, their eyes filled with concern. They knew their human well by now. Knew the girl did her very best each and every day as the maid, as well as the manor’s sniper. She had much more pride than one would imagine at first glance. After everything she’d been through before accepting this position, she never wanted to take it for granted, or lose it. The demon especially felt the burning passion, loyalty and happiness that illuminated Mey Rin’s spirit.</p>
<p>Unlike other times with similar souls, he never wanted his Mey Rin’s psyche to be manipulated or damaged.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he sighed. “I’m afraid so. I had to relay everything, and... you know perceptive he can be.” Sebastian sensed tension building in the girl, and had to reach around to hold her, trying to soothe as much as possible despite still having to tell her all this. “He eventually surmised that Miss Sutcliff was here and insisted he be allowed to see her as well as what had become of you.”</p>
<p>Mey Rin stared out into the darkness of her room. “Was… he angry at me? A-At Grelle?” She whimpered, fearing what would happen next despite half her mind knowing logically it must not have been too bad. Grelle was still there beside her, moving in to nestle against her.</p>
<p>“He was irate with <em>me</em>, my dear, but I assure you that that brat was not angry at you,” Grelle told her firmly, and kissed her head for good measure. “AND…guess what, Mey Mey?” She sang out, eager to get to the good stuff.</p>
<p>“Um, w-what issit, Miss Sutcliff?” Mey Rin squeaked.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere any time soon, my sweet. I’m staying right here with you both, and I’m going to make sure you heal up right as rain!”</p>
<p>Mey Rin’s beautiful eyes went even larger at that.</p>
<p>“Wh-What? Really? H-How is that?” She asked, elated.</p>
<p>“Bassy and I managed to convince that little brat that his maid needed some time off while she recovered, so I get to stand in for you!” The reaper gave the girl a wink, hoping to delight her further.</p>
<p>Mey Rin’s mouth opened and shut like a fish, looking from Grelle to Sebastian on her other side… and the more she looked, the more her chest heaved and her eyes grew misty.</p>
<p>The two immortals were baffled as their beloved human started to weep, but they both moved in to hold her, covering her face in kisses and trying to comfort her in every way they knew.</p>
<p>“I… I… I’m so happy…to have you both, yes,” she gasped, an emotion brewing so close to the surface she wanted to scream. But…she didn’t know if she could say the other thing that was right there, painfully obvious, just yet. It almost made her cry more at just being unable to say everything else she wanted to say.</p><hr/>
<p>The next few days were a mixed bag. The gunshot wound was awfully painful. Agony burst in her shoulder if was touched in just the wrong way. And being bedridden when she should have been up and about working for the young master was so bloody frustrating! Mey Rin couldn’t stand feeling like a burden and having people wait on her like she was a fine lady. Still, it wasn’t all bad. Bard and Finny came to visit throughout the day. Bard would share colorful tales from his army days, which made Mey Rin laugh so hard that she nearly forgot her troubles. Dear Finny was sweet as an angel, far too scared to touch her for fear of causing harm, but showering her in love all the same. Like the little brother she’d never had.</p>
<p>Grelle and Sebastian had been wonderful. Although his duties kept him busy, Sebastian checked on her every chance he could, even if he could only snatch a few minutes here and there. He inspected and dressed Mey Rin’s wound, which he said was healing exactly as it should. The demon would ask how she was and keep her abreast of what was happening in the manor, all the while holding her to his chest and stroking her hair. Sometimes they’d just sit like that, the companionable silence only broken by Sebastian’s purrs. Mey Rin merely had to say the word, and he’d be at her side in a flash with tea, biscuits, or whatever else might whet her appetite. He also insisted on bathing her. “You mustn’t overexert yourself, Mey,” he’d say before scooping her up and carrying her to the tub. His touch was gentle, gracious. Sebastian’s tenderness filled her heart with the same overwhelming emotion that had made her weep on the night of her injury.</p>
<p>Grelle’s vivacious presence never failed to take Mey Rin’s mind off her worries. The reaper regaled her with stories of how she was getting on in the manor—she’d even helped the young master with his dancing lesson, would you believe! Grelle smothered her in cuddles and kisses, though Mey Rin certainly wasn’t complaining. She’d braid or comb Grelle’s hair, which the reaper inevitably adored, and Grelle painted the maid’s nails with intricate designs to help her pass the time. Of course, the very best hours were at night, when both Grelle <em>and</em> Sebastian could be there. Mey Rin’s contentment at being nestled between them was the best feeling in the whole wide world. Yes it was!</p>
<p>On one such night, though, Mey Rin couldn't stop fidgeting. She shifted uneasily on the mattress. Oh, she hated lying in like this! How much longer would it go on?</p>
<p>Grelle lightly touched her good shoulder. “Something’s wrong, darling.” It was more a statement than a question.</p>
<p>The maid swallowed nervously. She didn’t want to seem sulky and ungrateful after what they’d been doing for her, but she had to get this off her chest. “I just feel so useless!” She burst out. “’ere I am, makin’ things ‘arder for everybody, and takin’ you away from your work at that dispatch place, an’…an’ I can’t stand it, sometimes!”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble to me, darling. To tell the truth, I rather like having a little holiday from that boring old office, especially when I get to be with my loves!” Grelle assured her at once, wrapping her arms around Mey Rin’s waist.</p>
<p>Sebastian was quick to join in. He held them both and kissed Mey Rin’s cheek sweetly. “Dearest, we’re just happy you’re here. I’d wait on you hand and foot for the rest of my days if it meant you were alive and well. We were both scared as hell that night…I don’t know what I would have done if we’d lost you.”</p>
<p>Mey Rin’s eyes widened. Sebastian sounded more vulnerable than she’d ever heard him.</p>
<p>“You do realize how much you mean to us, don’t you?” he continued, eyes burning red in the darkness. “We’ll do anything to protect the woman we love—”</p>
<p>He broke off, seeming to realize just what he’d said. Mey Rin was speechless. They…they loved…her?</p>
<p>“Exactly right! We adore you, Mey Mey, surely you know that,” Grelle added. Her hug tightened, and Mey Rin’s emotions once again spilled over and turned to tears.</p>
<p>“I love you, too! So, SO much! I can’t imagine my life without you, now…an’…an’ I’m so happy you’re here, I am! I’m the luckiest girl who ever lived!” she sobbed, clutching at the demon and reaper who meant the world to her.</p>
<p>Sebastian blinked dazedly. <em>I actually said that</em>. Ironic that, swept away by thoughtless sentiment, he’d finally recognized the feelings he’d been harboring for who knew how long. Though supposedly anathema to his kind, “love” had to be the only word that could describe them. He cared about the woman in a way he’d never cared for other mortals, and her near brush with death had forced him to come to terms with how precious Mey Rin truly was. And dear Grelle…perhaps Miss Sutcliff was right about the “red string of fate” that she claimed bound the three of them together. The trio nestled close in the darkness, exchanging three little words among themselves like a marvelous treasure that they had unearthed after much struggle and travail.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>